Marron Was A Friend Of Mine
by Andais DiCaporetti
Summary: Based on the song Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine by The Killers. Trunks is suspected of murdering Marron. Did he do it? You tell me.


A/N: i don't own DBZ

"Mr. Brief." He walked into the room wearing one of those dime a dozen blue suits. It was one of those nondescript blue suits that all detectives wear. His black tie was pulled away from his neck a bit and his dark brown hair had been ruffled. Apparently, he was having a bad day too. "I'm Detective Riley." He reached out to shake my hand and I looked down at my cuffed ones. Riley sat down across from me and motioned to one of the officers behind me. The officer came forward and unlocked my cuffs. I did the obligatory rubbing of the wrists once the cuffs were off and concentrated on the detective across from me. Riley offered me a cigarette from the pack he pulled from his breast pocket and I took it, lighting it with my newly freed hands.

"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Brief?" Riley asked.

"No, one minute I'm in my office. The next I'm being drug out of my building in handcuffs."

"Well, we are not charging you officially yet but you are under suspicion of murdering Marron Chestnut. Before you're charged though, I wanted to talk to you."

"I've gave my statement to the police the night she died. Nothing has changed. It was an accident."

"You sound so emotionless when you say that." Riley commented.

"I have mourned for her. Marron was a friend of mine. She will be missed." the detective smirked.

"I've read your statement but I want to hear you tell the account again. If you don't mind." I sighed, loudly, sliding down in the chair to get comfortable. My mind wandered back to that night two weeks ago. The night I had lost my best friend.

I was sitting in my office that afternoon, finishing some paperwork, when she called.

"Trunks, I need you, please." her voice cracked. "I need help."

"Where are you?" I asked, filing the papers and cleaning off my desk.

"I'm at my house. Please hurry." she hung up. I finished cleaning my desk and flew to her house, five blocks away. After her father had passed away three years ago, his life insurance plan had bought her a very nice house. The front door of the two story brick house was unlock and I let myself in. I found her sitting in the formal living room. She wore a white long sleeved turtleneck and long dark pants. Her waist length hair was unbound and shielded her face from me. As I walked toward her, I smelled make up on her. She looked up at me and I could see the discoloration around her left eye.

"Trunks." she whispered, standing slowly. After a moments pause, she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her tightly around the waist but she whimpered. Had I held her too tight? I couldn't have, I'd always been so careful with her. I pulled back from her and lifted her shirt up. She pushed my hands away but I saw her stomach first. She was covered in fresh green and purple bruises. I looked at her but she was staring at the floor.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, cupping her face with my palm. She was silent for a while and then she looked at me.

"I want to go for a walk."

"Marron, it's about to rain."

"I don't care. I need to get out of here."

"Ok, I'll take you anywhere you need to go. You know that."

_We took a walk that night but it wasn't the same._

"I know, Trunks. Just a walk." She took my hand and led me out the front door. We walked to the park down the street in silence. We walked down the gravel paths for a while before she stopped.

"He's been hitting Taki." she whispered.

"What?" I asked. I had heard her but I wanted her to repeat it, just to make sure I heard her correctly.

"He's been hitting our son." She said it louder, looking at me this time. Anger flared through me and she recoiled a step. That stopped me. She was scared. Scared that I was going to hit her.

"Who? Who is he?" I asked her calmly. I didn't want to scare her more. She went silent again and started walking. "Marron, please, he's beating you and our son. Who is he?"

"Tell me about your son, Mr. Brief." The scene in the park faded and I was back in the interrogation room again. I held my hands up to show the officers they were empty and reached into my back pocket to get my wallet. I fished out the most recent picture of him I had. I looked at my son before handing the picture of the little blonde haired, blue eyed boy to Riley.

"Taki is five. He just started school." I sighed. "Marron and I had a relationship at the time he was born. When we found out she was pregnant, I asked her to marry me but she said no. She didn't want to risk our friendship if something happened to us. We stopped dating after he was born but our relationship was always good. I was always there for them." My eyes welled with tears thinking about her. Thinking about how Taki would grow up without his mother.

"How did it make you feel when Marron told you someone was beating your son?" Riley asked. I laughed.

"How would you feel if someone told you that? I was pissed. I wanted to kill the person who was doing this to them." he nodded, handing the picture back to me.

"Continue with your story."

Thunder clapped loud above us. She wandered to a bench and sat down. I sat down next to her, giving her some room. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"I was in Vegas last month to see Sukia. She took me out for girls night at a club but after a while I realized she had found a guy. I was pretty drunk by then and so was she. I didn't even think to stop her. Then I found a guy. We ended up at a chapel, I don't remember how we got there. And just like that," she snapped her fingers. "we were married. He actually lived here already and he moved in with me when we got back. Everything was wonderful for the first week and then" she paused. The rain started falling on us as we sat on the bench. "he started beating Taki. I stopped him. He doesn't touch Taki anymore, just me." Her voice crack and I pulled her to me, holding her as she cried.

"Tell me who he is Marron. I'll take care of this." She pulled away from me, shaking her head.

"No, you'll kill him. He's my friend, our friend. I can't let you do that."

"Tell me who he is!" I yelled. She didn't shrink back this time. She got in my face.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" she yelled back. The rain started coming down harder.

_We had a fight on the promenade out in the rain._

"Why are you protecting him? He's hurting you." I was pissed now. She started to cry and got up to leave. I grabbed her hand to stop her and she wheeled around and slapped me. She grabbed her hand and looked at it like it was possessed. She looked at me.

_She said she loved me, but she had somewhere to go._

"I love you, Trunks, but I have to go." And before I knew it, she was gone, running down the gravel path. I caught up to her in front of her house, taking her hand and spinning her to me. I held her and, finally, she let go, spilling her anguish onto my shoulder. She tried to scream her anger and sadness but it was muffled by my shoulder.

_She couldn't scream while I held her close. I swore I'd never let her go._

"I love you too, Marron. I swear, I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll never let you go. I'm sorry I yelled." She slowly went quiet in my arms and I led her into the house. She quickly regained her composure in the foyer and I followed her up the stairs. We walked into the bathroom and she handed me a towel to dry off with.

"Marron, if you're not going to tell me who he is, why did you call me and ask for help?" She stopped toweling herself off, abruptly, and looked at me.

"I'm pregnant." It couldn't be mine. I hadn't had sex with her in over two months. When I didn't say anything she spoke again. "I need you to take me to get an abortion." I nodded.

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it for you." I hugged her to me and laid my cheek against the top of her head. "I'll always love you, Marron." She smiled up at me and kissed me softly. I followed her to the stairs. After taking a step down, she looked back at me.

"I wish I could turn the clock back to five years ago. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I told you no." A single tear slid down her cheek and as she looked at me, she took another step down. The rest happened in slow motion. Her eyes went wide when she realized she had missed the next step. She reached for me. I reached back but she was gone. She tumbled down the stairs backwards as I stood there frozen. Her skull cracked on the marble floor of the foyer and I flew to the bottom, screaming her name. The blood, so much blood. I called 911 and I went back to her. I didn't want to move her and cause more injury. She was still, so still.

One moment my mind was seeing the love of my life bleeding and dying before me. The next moment I was looking at Riley, sitting across from me, through watery eyes.

"She wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating. I loved her so much. There's no motive for this crime." Riley offered me another cigarette and took it.

"Well, Mr. Brief, we believe you did have a motive for murdering Ms. Chestnut. I have some questions for you first though." He took a puff from his cigarette. "Do you really mean to tell me that you know nothing about Ms. Chestnut's husband?"

"All I know about him is what she told me that day. I've been too busy running Capsule Corp. and taking care of Taki."

"So you have no idea who he is? You didn't try to find out who he is after Ms. Chestnut passed?"

"I have no idea who he is. I have been busy." I said through clenched teeth.

"A powerful man like you, I find that very hard to believe."

"Tell me what you want to know. I've answered your question twice now. I had no reason to murder her. I know my rights. I've been here all day and it time for me to go." I started to get up to leave.

"Not yet, Mr. Brief. We found an interesting piece of evidence." Riley motioned one of the officers to come to him. "We found bruises in the shape of handprints on Ms. Chestnut's back." He held his hands up to the officer's back at the shoulder blades to indicate where they had found them. "The freshness of the bruises tell us that it happened right before she died. So, we believe that after Ms. Chestnut told you that she was pregnant with Mr. Goten Son's child you pushed her down the steps." I was speechless. Goten… my friend, our friend she'd said. She was right. I was going to kill him. "The size of the handprint is similar to your's."

"Similar? That means you don't know for certain. Goten and I are practically the same size. Have you taken his prints?" I said as soon as my brain started working again.

"We are still looking in to your story, but as it stands…" The detective trailed off, shrugging at me.

"I just can't take this. I swear I told you the truth. It was an accident."

"Be that as it may, Trunks Brief I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Marron Chestnut." An officer came forward and cuffed me again as Riley read me my Miranda rights. Riley lead me out of the room and out to a desk. As I stood there, being booked, Goten came out of nowhere and up to Riley. He shook hands with the detective. The same hands that had beaten Marron. They whispered to each other for a moment and then Goten looked at me with a smile.

_And then you whispered in my ear…_

"I know what you're doing here." He leaned back from me smiling that dumb Son smile.

"This way Mr. Son." Riley said. "I'll take you to claim Ms. Chestnut's personal items." I watched as Riley led him down the hall and out of my sight.

_We took a walk that night, but it wasn't the same  
We had a fight on the promenade out in the rain  
She said she loved me, but she had somewhere to go  
She couldn't scream while I held her close  
I swore I'd never let her go  
Tell me what you wanna know  
Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on  
There ain't no motive for this crime  
Jenny was a friend of mine  
So come on, oh come on, oh come on_

I know my rights, I've been here all day and it's time  
For me to go, so let me know if it's alright  
I just can't take this, I swear I told you the truth  
She couldn't scream while I held her close  
I swore I'd never let her go

Tell me what you wanna know  
Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on  
And then you whisper in my ear  
I know what you're doing here  
So come on, oh come on, oh come on  
There ain't no motive for this crime  
Jenny was a friend of mine  
Oh come on, oh come on, oh come on  



End file.
